happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meaty
Character Bio Meaty is a panda who enjoys eating healthy. He is the direct opposite of Nutty because instead of candy and sweets, he enjoys healthy foods and has them stuck on his fur (possibly by tapioca syrup - a healthier alternative to maple syrup). Although he does eat meat and has some stuck on his fur, his favorite foods are vegetables. He is usually described as some sort of hippy because of this, also because he cares about the environment and talks like a hippy. Meaty tries his best to stay into shape, through diet and exercise. However, he has a ferocious sweet tooth. He normally stays away from candy and sweets, but if so much as one sugary treat gets into his mouth, he snaps in a Nutty-like manner and goes crazy for more sweets. Meaty's Episodes Starring *Autopsy Turvy *Sugar vs. Meat *Litters of Love *Class Act *Experimentickle *Love at First Bite *Get Well Soon *Platypus Speeds Featuring *Sugar High *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *Jack and Thrill's Adventure *Don't cloud around people *Take a Whack At It *Southern Fried Tree Friends *Zit Scream *Beak No Evil *Night of The Mutant Vegetable Appearances #Mall-oween #Can You Feel it Now? #The Big Three Oh! #Beauty Work (on a diet book) #Teal of the Meal #Smoke Zero #Stealing the Contest #Processing (as Kooka) #Sweet Friends #What a Sap #Pumpkin On Someone #Secret That's Been Spotted Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Autopsy Turvy: Crushed by Cro-Marmot. #Sugar vs. Meat: Chokes on sweets. #Litters of Love: Shreds his self. #Jack and Thrill's Adventure: A car crashes into him and Buddy. #Class Act: Killed in explosion. #Mall-oween: Hit by a knife. #Don't cloud around people: Impaled by glass. #Wild West Side: Sucked into a tornado. #Love at First Bite: Dies of a heart attack. #Take a Whack At It: Suffocated by a balloon. #Can You Feel it Now?: Falls off roller coaster (debatable). #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Southern Fried Tree Friends - Sliced by door. #Stealing the Contest - Dies in an explosion. #Beak No Evil - Impaled in the eye by a corn cob. #Night of The Mutant Vegetable - Crushed by an airbag. Seen in Arcade Games #Polar Boar: Stabbed by Truffles. Additional #March of Mayhem March 2012 Calender: Flippy gives him a grenade, which he thinks to be a pinapple. His death is then shown in the "Fooled Ya'" April 2012 calender. Injuries #Road Platypuses - Ran over by the cars (offscreen) #Platypus Speeds - Flattened by a pulley Number of Kills *Cuddles: 0 *Giggles: 0 *Toothy: 0 *Lumpy: 0 *Petunia: 0 *Handy: 0 *Splendid: 1 ("Litters of Love") *Nutty: 1 ("Litters of Love") *Pop: 0 *Cub: 0 *Flaky: 0 *The Mole: 0 *Disco Bear: 0 *Russell: 0 *Lifty: 0 *Shifty: 0 *Mime: 0 *Cro-Marmot: 0 *Flippy: 0 *Lammy: 0 *Sniffles: 0 *Buddy: 1 ("Litters of Love") *Sickly: 1 ("Get Well Soon") Trivia *He guest stars in an episode of Happy Tree Friends: The Flaky Chronicles. *His former name was Kooka. Clamshot later disliked this name and changed it to Meaty. *Meaty's name is ironic as he usually eats vegetables. This makes him one of the few characters with an ironic name, along with Handy. Gallery Kooka.png Hippy Rocky Kooka Whiskers.png|Meaty holding hands with Hippy, Rocky, and Whiskers. Candypanda.png|Meaty as a "Nutty clone" Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Bears Category:Clamshot's characters Category:pandas Category:Green Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Introductions Category:Characters Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show Category:Renamed